The Challenge
by GhostAvatar
Summary: This is pretty much a challenge I have taken. I have to write a 1,000 word or over story about ANY Fairy Tail couple you, the readers, request for me to write. This includes Crack, Yuri, and Yaoi Couples. If you feel shy and don't want to post a review of what you want, just message me! Really, I want to write for you people. I really will write Natsu x Bacon. Rated M for safety ;)
1. GraLi (Gray x Lisanna)

It was a rainy day in Magnolia, Fiore. The clouds covered the sun, casting light patches where the suns rays shone threw the clouds. The rain make little thudding sounds when they hit the ground.

Lisanna was running through the rain, tears falling from her eyes as she ran. Behind her she heard her sister calling her name. Lisanna ran even farther then she thought she would. She looked at her surroundings, and cried even harder when she saw where she was. She was at the hut that her and Natsu raised Happy at. She fell to the ground, hugging herself as she sobbed. _Natsu... Erza... Lucy... _she thought, hugging herself tighter and crying harder. She heard foot steps behind her, and a few seconds later she felt arms wrap around her. She leaned back into his arms for comfort.

"It's not your fault. It was an accident..." He spoke to her, pulling her tighter againist himself.

"Yes it is Gray!" Lisanna half-yelled, "If I had been stronger, she wouldn't be dead and Natsu and Erza wouldn't hate me!" Lisanna sobbed.

"They don't hate you... They're just sad..." Gray comforted Lisanna.

"If I had been stronger, Lucy would still be alive! She wouldn't have jumped in front of that blast for me..." At this point, Lisanna had no more tears to cry, and was just dry sobbing. Gray didn't say anymore, just held Lisanna while they grieved for Lucy.

**Fast Flashback **

_"Lisanna pull back! We can't take him alone! Lets wait for one of the others!" Lucy yelled at Lisanna. _

_"We don't need them! We are strong! We could take him!" Lisanna yelled back, as she transformed into her Tigress Take-Over and slashed at the man. He blocked his attack, grabbed her hand and slammed her into the ground then flung her towards Lucy. Lisanna hit Lucy and they both fell to the ground. Lisanna couldn't move, as her leg and arm were broken. Lucy crawled out from under Lisanna and started crying as she tried her hardest to call for Natsu, Erza, and Gray. The man ran over and covered her mouth and flung her into the wall. Lucy fell and couldn't get up. _

_"Now, lets get rid of this pesky little Fairy." The man laughed and started to charge a powerful beam of dark magic, as he pointed it at Lisanna. She tried to move, but she couldn't move. The beam was fired and Lisanna closed her eyes, waitin for death. She heard a explosion and a lot of pain. She opened her eyes and saw Lucy fall to the ground in front of her, dead. Lisanna saw the man laugh and turn away. "Two Fairies in one attack? This is Fiore's strongest guild?" _

_The last thing Lisanna saw before she passed out was Natsu running towards her and Lucy's bodies on the ground. Lisanna then passed out. _

_..._

_When Lisanna awoke she was in the Guild. She looked around to see her sister and brother staring at her worriedly. Mira yelled as soon as she saw her sister awake. _

_"SHE'S AWAKE EVERYONE!" _

_Many people ran into the room at once, including Master, Natsu, Gray, and Erza. They demanded to know what had happened to her and Lucy. Lisanna looked down sadly and told them of what had happened and how Lucy had died. Everyone was quiet. _

_Suddendly, Lisanna was grabbed and slammed into the wall. She opened her eyes to she Natsu glaring at her, pinning her against the wall. _

_"What the HELL is wrong with you!" Natsu shouted at her, clutching her neck tighter. Lisanna was finding it really hard to breathe. "You should have listened to her! You couldn't have deafeated him! Even Erza and I had trouble! ITS YOUR FAULT LUCY IS DEAD! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU!" Natsu shouted in her face. "I HATE YOU!" He flung Lisanna to the ground and left the room, Erza following him. The guild kept looking on in shock. Lisanna then ran out of the guild, Mirajane and Gray following her..._

**Flashback End**

_5 years later..._

Lisanna snapped out of her day dream, shaking her head. She sighed. She couldn't believe she had thought about that again... For the third time today. Tomorrow, the guild would all go back to Lucy's grave and spend the day remembering all the good things about her. Lisanna sighed again and laid her top half of her body on the table.

"Get off the table stupid." A voice laughed at Lisanna. She lifted her head and glared at the man laughing at her.

"Shut it Gray. I didn't get enough sleep last night. And I wonder who's fault that is..."

"What was that last part?" Gray raised an eyebrow at Lisanna.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"Yea sure, anyway go get ready, you have to watch Titania's kid today." Gray laughed when Lisanna paled.

"Oh god, that's today?"

"Yea. Good luck." Gray kissed Lisanna's forehead and walked to the apartment's door. "I'm going on a mission with Natsu. Be back later tonight."

"Have fun." With that, Gray walked out of the door. Lisanna got up and went to get dressed. As she did, she thought about what had happened in the past 5 years.

First, was Lucy's funeral. It was most likely the saddest day in Fairy Tail, ever. Two months later, Natsu and Erza (to everyone's suprise they thought it would take longer. Gray thought it was two months to long) finally forgave Lisanna. A year later, Natsu and Erza got married and 9 months later had a child. During the same year as Natsu ans Erza, Lisanna and Gray got married. Bixlow never talked to Lisanna anymore after she married Gray. Juvia got over her saddness and married Lyon. Mirajane and Laxus got married, as well as Elfman and Evergreen. And to everyone's surpise, Freed and Bixlow...

Lisanna smiled, as she thought of all the happiness in the guild. Of course they all missed Lucy and would do almost any thing to get her back, but they moved on because they knew that would be what she wanted. Lisanna opened the door and sighed. Time to watch the 'demon' child of Natsu and Erza.

**AN- **

**Words(not counting AN)- **1,034

**I'M SORRY FOR KILLING LUCY! DON'T HATE ME! I WAS GOING TO KILL NATSU BUT I KINDA NEEDED HIM! Anyway, send me request for the next couple you want to see ;). Remember it could be any couple. Crack, Yuri, and Yoai included! **

**~Ghost **


	2. NatsuxScarletxKnightwalker

**AN- This is a request from Bk2012. This story is rated T for language and slight sexual scene... Hope you enjoy!**

Natsu walked down the long, long hallway. As he walked, he wondered why Erza had called him to such a far away place. But the thought soon left because, well this is Natsu we're talking about. As he walked, he noticed how blank and boring the walls were. They were just gray and stone. Not much to them. He then reached the room Erza told him to go to. He opened the door and was shocked at what he saw. Inside was his secert girlfriend, Erza Scarlet, and a woman who looked just like Erza.

"Erza... YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU HAD A TWIN SISTER!" Natsu shouted and pointed at Erza, who faced plamed. The woman next to her sweatdropped.

"Natsu, you don't remember her? And no, I don't have a twin sister..." Erza said as she pointed to the woman next to her.

"No... Should I remember her?" Natsu asked, walking up and sitting next to Erza, staring at the woman.

"Yes, yes you should remember her! She is Edolas Erza, AKA Erza Knightwalker." Natsu then suddenly pushed Erza out of the way.

"WHAT! How did you get here? Let alone what you going to do to Erza?" Natsu demanded, poking Knightwalker in the nose.

Erza got a dark aura around her as she stood up and glared at Natsu." I brought her here Natsu. And if she WAS going to do something to me, wouldn't she have done it before you came?"

Natsu laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh," Natsu looked at Knightwalker. "Sorry for yelling at you. Forgive me?" Natsu held his hand out to Knightwalker. Instead of grabbing his hand, Knightwalker jumped on him and kissed him, knocking both of them to the floor.

Natsu tried to push Knightwalker off, but she resisted. Natsu soon gave up and started to kiss her back, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. Erza just looked on in slight shock and amusment as her counterpart and boyfriend made out on the floor. Normally, if this was any other scence, she would most likely kill the girl, then kill Natsu, but not now. After all, she brought Knightwalker here to have some fun with Natsu. After all the Edolas Natsu was a pansy and wouldn't do this.

Knightwalker pulled away to get air. Her whole face was so red, it but her scarlet hair to shame. Natsu just looked at her, then Erza, then her again.

"Mind telling me whats going on?" Natsu asked, still laying on the floor with Knightwalker on top of him.

Erza was the first to speak. "Well, ever since our Edolas adventure, Erza Knightwalker here seemed to have a huge crush on you." Knightwalker blushed. "I brought her here, with the help of PantherLily of course, to have some fun with you."

"What kind of fun?" Natsu asked with a wink. Knightwalker blushed even more. Erza just laughed and sat on the floor next to the two.

"Nah, we'll have THAT kind of fun later." Natsu laughed when Knightwalker blushed even brighter.

Erza grabbed Knightwalker's head, and forced down, making her kiss Natsu as she screamed "NOW KISS!" Knightwalker and Natsu then started another make-out session, and again Erza just watched. Erza felt really weird and dirty watching them make out so she decided to distact herself by cleaning one of her swords.

Natsu and Knightwalker's tongues were fighting for dominance. Natsu rolled Knightwalker over so he was on top. He then pulled away to get a breath. He smiled at Knightwalker and pushed a stand of her loose hair behind her ear. Knightwalker smiled, but looked suprised when Natsu suddenly fell over.

"I'm bored. I want in on the fun now." Erza now was laying on top of Knightwalker. Knightwalker's eyes widened in suprise as Erza leaned down and started to kiss Knightwalker. It was an odd feeling, kissing yourself. Knightwalker normally wouldn't kiss girls, but since this was pretty much herself (and she had to admit it, she was pretty damn sexy,) so she kissed back.

Natsu looked on at the scene, which was pretty damn sexy in his opinion. Watching his girlfriend and her counterpart from Edolas make out was really a turn on. To bad the story is rated T. Would make a pretty good lemon. Anyway, Erza and Knightwalker parted and were gasping. Knightwalker flipped Scarlet onto the ground, then pulled Natsu over.

"Come over here Natsu~." Knightwalker purred. "Come have some fun with us~!"

Natsu couldn't denie. After all, what kind of man would he be if he denied to sexy woman, (God, I feel weird writing this. After all I AM a girl...) and one was his girlfriend. So, Natsu crawled over and layed next to Erza. Knightwalker leaned down and kissed Erza again. Natsu leaned in a bit and sucked on Erza's neck. Erza moaned and pushed Knightwalker off of herself. Erza then started to kiss Natsu. Knightwalker felt left out so she started to...

(I'll make you all a deal. If you want me to write the lemon for this, leave me a review. ;) I might JUST do that for you all.)

After some M-rated stuff, they all got dressed. Erza and Knightwalker had to leave to go meet PantherLily to send Knightwalker back to her own world. Natsu stayed in the room. After about 30 mintues, Erza came back and sat next to Natsu, who was laying on the floor.

"Well, that was fun." Natsu winked and Erza blushed. Natsu sat up and pulled Erza close and kissed her forehead. "I love you Erza, you and only you."

Erza blushed a little and smiled. "Does that include Edolas me?" She asked quietly.

Natsu, with his amazing Dragon Hearing, heard her whisper that question. "She may _look_ like you Erza, but she isn't you." Erza smiled and leaned up to kiss her boyfriend.

"Natsu, maybe there is hope for you. Maybe you're not as big as an idiot as we all thought."

Natsu looked at her and pouted. "I'm not an idiot! Who calls me one anyway? I bet that its that damn stripper. I'm going to go kick his ass..." Natsu moved to get up, but Erza pulled him closer to herself.

"No, lets just stay like this..." Erza said. Natsu wrapped his arms around Erza. It was quiet for about five minutes.

"Erza?"

"Yea?"

"Where are we anyway?"

Erza face-palmed. Maybe there wasn't hope for him at all...

**AN- **

**Words( Not including anything in bold)- ** 1,083

**Well, I've never felt so weird writing anything in my life. No, really. But I love Erza x Natsu. I think its adorable. Not my Favorite shipping (which is NaLi) but still really cute! Please leave me a request! By the way, you can still request Erza x Natsu or Erza x Knightwalker. This was a NatsuxKnightwalkerxScarlet Fic, so yea! Hope to hear from you soon if you want that damn lemon! Peace! **

**~Ghost**


	3. NaMi (Natsu x Mirajane)

**AN- This is a request from ValinNight. Kinda saddish...**

Mirajane sat in the rain, crying and holding her injured arm. She just sat out there, feeling empty. She felt so hollow on the inside. She failed them, everyone. Natsu, Elfman, Master, the whole guild, but she failed Lisanna the most. Mirajane felt weak, useless. Because of her, Elfman tried to take-over the Beast King and failed to, hurting himself. But worst of all, Lisanna died. Her little sister, the joy and sunshine of the guild, was dead because Mirajane was a failure of a wizard. Master and the other told her and Elfman both that it wasn't their fault, but she saw it as clear as day in Natsu's eyes that he blames them for her death. How could he not? Elfman refused to let him come on the mission, and Lisanna died. Mirajane clutched her arms closer to her chest. She heard footsteps walking towards. Believing that it was the Master or Gray, she ignored it and kept crying. What she didn't expect was a warm arm wrapping arond her shoulders, pulling her closer. She looked up, and to her suprise it was Natsu who was holding her.

"What are you doing out here in the rain? You are going to get yourself sick." Natsu spoke with a surpisingly soft voice.

"It doesn't matter. I'm a failure, a cold isn't a good enough punishment for me."

To Mirajane's surpise, Natsu smack her in the face (soft). "Don't say that! How do you think everyone else would feel if you died to? Stop pitying yourself and go inside Mira. You need rest." Natsu picked her up and set her in front of the guild. He turned and walked in the other direction. Before he was completly gone, he turned his head in her direction. "Move on and be happy. Its what Lisanna would have wanted..." With that, Natsu turned again and continuted his walke to where ever he was going.

Mirajane was never the same again. She took Natsu's advice to the extreme, so much in fact that her character did an 180. Gone was the rude, cruel attitude but in its place a caring, sweet and motherly one. Also gone was the revealing gothic clothing, in its place a pink dress that showed some cleavage. Mirajane rarely used her magic, but instead became the barmaid. She took the job of keeping the guild happy and smiling, just as her sister Lisanna had done...

/

Mirajane sighed and looked on as Lucy and Natsu talked. Ever since the night Natsu helped her move on, she had a pretty big crush on him. She kept her feelings to herself though, because she knew how much Natsu and Lisanna loved each other, and felt like it would insult her sisters memory to date Natsu. Lucy turned away from Natsu and headed towards Mira with a big smile. Mirajane smiled back at Lucy. Lucy reminded her so much of Lisanna that it hurt. Kind, always smiling, and always getting in loads of trouble with Natsu. Mirajane sighed as Lucy sat down.

Lucy looked at Mirajane with an eye brow raised. "Why do you look so down today, Mira? Anything I could do to help?"

Mirajane gave Lucy a small smile."It's nothing really. You just remind me so much of Lisanna." Mirajane looked down sadly.

"Lisanna..? OH! Natsu has mentioned Lisanna a couple of times. If you don't mind me asking, who is she? Natsu always looked so sad when he mentioned her."

"I guess I'll tell you a little. Just don't mention her in front of Natsu. He doesn't like talking about her." Mira said sadly. "Lisanna is, or was, my little sister. She was also Natsu's best friend. They actually raised Happy together. It was rare to see them apart when they were kids. When they became teenagers they still hung out a lot. Lisanna... she died two years ago though." Lucy gasped at that. "And it's all my fault. If only I had been stronger she would have lived..." Mirajane said, tears falling down her face.

"How many times to I have to tell you to stop blaming yourself?" Mirajane's head shot up, and she came face-to-face with Natsu. Lucy, being the smart girl she was, left silently so they could have their little moment. Natsu grabbed Mirajane's arm and brought her to the back door of the guild, and outside. When he finally stopped pulling her, he turned a faced her.

"Yes? I was kind of doing my job." Mirajane said, causing Natsu to frown at her.

"Mira, whats wrong? You've been sad all morning, plus then you tell Luce about 'Sanna? You never talk to anyone about her. Why now?"

Mirajane sighed and looked away. "It's almost that time again. And Lucy just reminds me so much of Lisanna. I thought she desevered to know. She has been part of the guild for a while ya know."

To Mira's suprise, Natsu leaned and kissed her in the forehead. "What ever you think is right," he said against her forehead. "I'll meet you and Elfman at the grave later. I have to do something first." With that said, Natsu pulled away, smiled at her, and turned and walked away.

Mirajane blushed scarlet. She really didn't expect that at all. Maybe her feelings for Natsu weren't hopeless at all. Mirajane turned and walked back into the guild...

/

Mirajane watched on with a smile as Lisanna pushed Gray into the river. Gray popped back up, and dragged a screaming Lisanna into the water with him. Mirajane noticed that since Lisanna had come back from Edolas, she seemed to spend more time with Gray instead of Natsu. Mirajane laughed as she watched Lisanna dunk Gray into the water.

"What's so funny?" Mirajane turned and saw Natsu sit next to her.

Mirajane smiled and pointed at Gray and Lisanna. "Them two. I swear, it's still weird to know that they're dating." Natsu shook his head in agreement.

Lisanna and Gray had announced to the guild about a month ago that they were dating. Ever since that, Natsu and Mirajane had gotten closer, since Mira had no fear of hurting her sister anymore. Since Team Natsu broke up, Mirajane and Natsu had been going on missions together. Lisanna of course went on missions with Gray and sometimes they would go on missions with Mira and Natsu. Lucy and Erza both joined them every once in a while, but spent time with they're own boyfriends.

Mirajane felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Natsu smiling at each her. She smiled back. "Yes Natsu?" She asked.

To Mirajane enjoyment Natsu leaned down and kissed her. I guess I forgot to say that Natsu and Mira started to date a week ago, huh? Anyway, so Mirajane and Natsu started to kiss.

After a few seconds of kissing, they heard a voice talk from behind a bush. "Hey, look Lisa! They're kissing!"

A smacking sound was heard from the bush, as well as another voice. "No shit. Shut up before they hear us!"

Natsu and Mirajane pulled apart, and glared at the bush. A second later they heard Lisanna's voice. "Oh SHIT! THEY HEARD RUN FOR YOUR LIFE GRAY!" Lisanna pushed Gray, who started running. Lisanna turned, winked, and run after Gray.

Mirajane and Natsu laughed. Expect Gray and Lisanna to kill the mood.

"WAIT FOR ME YOU DAMN BASTARD!" They heard Lisanna yell. That caused them to laugh even harder.

/

_5 years later... _

Mirajane finished cooking breakfeast. She went into her and Natsu's bedroom to wake him up.

"Natsu... Natsu... NATSU!" Mirajane shook him awake.

"Huh?... Oh, good morning Mira!" Natsu woke up with a smile. He sat up, grabbed Mirajane, and pulled her back onto the bed with him. Mirajane laughed and pushed herself up.

"Get your lazy butt up and wake up Nova and Igneel, before breakfeast gets cold." Mirajane laughed when Natsu ran into the kids room.

Mira walked into the kitchen and got the table ready. As soon as she was done, Natsu and her twin boys sat at the table. They all reached for the food, but Mirajane stopped them.

"We have to wait for the special guests." Mirajane winked. She and Natsu laughed when the kids paled.

Their door was slammed open. A blur was seen and was suddenly on top of the boys. Lisanna and Gray walked in a minute later.

"I'M HERE! YOU ALL CAN BASK IN MY AWESOMENESS NOW!" The blur, a young girl, yelled as she jumped on the chair. This young girl was Winter, Gray and Lisanna's daughter and the boys cousin.

"Now we can all eat." Mirajane said as Lisanna ans Gray sat down...

**AN- **

**Words- **1,454

**Hey all! This one I really enjoyed writing. If you want, I could do a side story about the kids if you want! Winter is my OC. I'm kinda in love with GrayxLisanna ;) NaLi is still my fav tho. I NEED MORE REQUESTS PEOPLE! **

**~Ghost**


End file.
